Ekaterina Kiroshika
, nicknamed , is a member of the Kiroshika clan, a former ninja of Iwagakure and the younger sister of the infamous Ava Kiroshika. Due to their similarities, people often mistake Ekaterina for her elder sister, which has led to her gaining the sobriquet , to those who could tell the difference between the two Ekaterina became . She was the only survivor of the massacre of the Kiroshika clan outside of the perpetrator, Ava. Ekaterina became a wanderer after that event, searching for her elder sibling through out the shinobi world. She learned the art of puppetry and uses the puppet in combat. In the world of puppetry, she is known as the . Biography Ekaterina Kiroshika was born the younger sister of Ava Avdotya Kiroshika, the heiress of the Kiroshika clan. Ekaterina was raised much in part by her elder sister, their mother being a frail and weak woman. Ekaterina associated Ava as a mother figure much as Ava did with the woman who trained her. As such Ekaterina valued the traits that Ava showed commonly as traits she should have attempted to embody which resulted in the similarities shown in the two sisters. Ekaterina had no actual role within the clan, her parents having not planned on a child after Ava. Instead Ekaterina was used to serve the situation, from being a potential human shield for her father in possibly-dangerous situations to being used as tool for which her father could take out his frustrations by beating her. Ekaterina's admiration for Ava grew in these events as she had taken the beatings in Ekaterina's stead. Though Ekaterina grew up extremely dependent on her elder sibling. She was to be married off to a male clan member much the same way the clan attempted to force marriage onto Ava. Then it happened. Events that Ekaterina was not privy to had spiralled out of control causing a bout of turmoil within the Kiroshika clan, the tension broke in what is today known as the Kiroshika Clan Massacre. Ava Kiroshika slaughtered the entire clan, leaving not a single person alive. Ava and Eka's father attempted to use Ekaterina as a shield when his turn came and Ava treated her much the same, leaving her in a near-death state. In fact she only survived as the situation served to awaken her Kekkei Genkai, making her the second user, after Ava, in the clan's history. Having repressed the memories involving Ava during the massacre in order to comprehend the events, Ekaterina returned to the Kiroshika clan's territory in order to search for her missing sister. Unable to find the sister she assumed was still alive, Ekaterina left Iwagakure in order to search for Ava. She travelled over much of the shinobi world which allowed her to sample a great many things, highly intrigued by the Puppet Brigade of Sunagakure, Ekaterina self-taught herself the Puppeteer's art, culminating in the creation of her puppet, Oji. Her travels had detrimental effects, her previous dependence on Ava in her early life caused her to develop Monophobia which forced her to rely on busy roads or routes that were passed by trade caravans, if that was impossible she began projecting personalities onto her puppet in order to pretend someone was there, coining a slight insanity. At one point she returned to the Land of Earth where her similarities with her elder sister had led Iwagakure Ninja to take her into custody believing it was the same missing-nin. She was kept in custody while under interrogation, though Ekaterina eventually escaped, becoming branded as a missing-nin in her own right as a result. She was discovered by agents of the Reinikuitchi who had been investigating reports on Ava having apparently being captured in the Land of Earth. After a short time spent on information trading, Eka was made a member of the shadowy organization and granted permission to join Emeraldas' team in Konohagakure to find her elder sister. Personality Having been raised around her older sister since she was an extremely young child, Ekaterina picked up a personality that fit similarly though with differences unique to herself of course. She was uncouth and extremely rude having developed a Yokohama accent (Often ending her sentences with -jaan), however in the presence of those she likes, Ekaterina had a tendency to be more reserved. Like her elder sister, Ekaterina is at odds when it comes to males, however Eka does not hate them as her sister does, instead having a fear of them caused by the treatment she, and Ava, received from the male members of the Kiroshika clan at an early age. She highly enjoyed getting what she wanted, and had a low tolerance for disobedience or denial, quickly getting angry at those that tried to get in her way from something she was after. She also enjoyed having a "top dog" position in everything, if she couldn't get that, she would get the closest to it that was possible. Ekaterina suffers from Monophobia, an acute fear of being alone, caused by the massacre of the Kiroshika clan, Ava's subsequent disappearance, and, Eka's time wandering from place-to-place often by herself. To cope with this Eka would try to rely on trade caravans when moving from one place to another and later projected the personalities of members of the Kiroshika clan onto her puppet in order to interact with it. Ekaterina has repressed many of the memories she attained during the massacre of the Kiroshika clan, specifically any of the memories involved with the person who had caused the massacre and left Eka heavily wounded during said encounter. She has a tendency to project an image onto those who have caused her intense levels of pain, making her believe said person was the perpetrator, as a result she enters a blind rage and will attempt to kill that image with a single-minded blood lust, ignoring everything else. Appearance Ekaterina is a fair-skinned woman of tall stature (In fact she actually stands taller than her elder sister, Ava Kiroshika) and curvaceous build with an average bust. She has red eyes and messy yet flowing red hair which reaches her chest in length, generally the hair framed the sides of her face, being slightly tilted to the left without hiding any of her facial features. On her left cheek sat three straight-line tattoos reminiscent of claws and beneath her right eye sat another tattoo that curved across her cheek. She wears a dark-sand brown collar around her neck with an open vest of similar colour over her chest, beneath the vest Ekaterina wears a mesh bustier that thankfully hides her modesty from public view. The vest has a light collar while the borders of the vest are tailored red. Around both of her forearms Ekaterina wears leather bindings which loosely cover her forearms before tying around her wrists, the left one is red while the right is black. Ekaterina wears a pair of dark-sand brown trousers that are baggy, being held up by a simple thin black belt around her waist. She wears a pair of brown sandals common of Shinobi. Abilities Ekaterina Kiroshika is a highly taleneted puppeteer, indicated by her development of an entire field of puppet techniques. She has great skill in both modifying and controlling puppets, and was physically strong enough to carry around the structurally dense Oji with little trouble. A testament to her skills is the fact that she has fought with only a single puppet in her entire lifetime, keeping the single puppet in her arsenal on par with all of her opponents thus far. As puppeteers are long-range fighters who rely on their puppets in combat, they are generally weak against close range fighters. However Ekaterina is one of few to be an exception to this rule. Being very physically strong in her own right and having access to the exceptional regenerative abilities of her clan allows her to take on her opponents head on without much worry for the distance. As a result Ekaterina has been known to act deceptively in a fight, using herself as a decoy to attract the focus of her opponents while she uses Koroshi to dispatch them while their attention is on the wrong opponent. It is unknown how many puppets Ekaterina can actually use at a time. However, as a facet of her tactical misdirections, Ekaterina often makes use of Shadow Clones that she pretends to manipulate as a way to disguise Koroshi's movements during battle which proves she has the know-how to manipulate multiple puppets at once though whether she can do it with actual puppets remains a mystery. She had shown the ability to attach her chakra threads to a myriad of objects such as discarded weapons and even other shinobi to act on her behalf in combat - or to use enemies against their own comrades. Ekaterina often claims that her Blue Secret Techniques easily surpass anything developed in the Village Hidden in the Sand. Nature Transformation Puppetry Devil's Embrace Statistics Triva *Appearances thus far: **''Ekaterina Kiroshika: The Second Coming of the Red Ogre'' **''Naruto: A Land Divided'' **''Naruto: The Lost War'' Quotes